All Hale
by Trixxie
Summary: My take on Jasper's story up to meeting Alice. It's a quick one shot. Enjoy!


**_My good friend Mandy got me thinking about my Idea for a Twilight fic. So here it is. My writing style is odd to some people but I hope you enjoy! RR If you can!! :) Trixx~_**

A thick circle of black dust filtered around the road, the stink of rot and blood filled the air clinging to the floating particles and invading my nostrils.

'You've done well my love.' She said to me holding my arm as she bent to assess my field of battle. My field and mine alone. I was the best, I was her favorite, I was the killer. They couldn't have known their future, my servants, the children I had created for her. The goals were simple create an army that was lethal and disposable. Young child like vampires with the strength and agility the elders had become accustom to, warriors starved for the taste of blood and the thirst of the kill a thirst I had long grown to hate. She was my reason to keep going, my Maria, my love. When she had turned me my whole world became about her. An erotic connection develops when a vampire sires you, keeps you, trains you. A connection I was no surviving on; the only thing keeping me from tearing her court limb from limb and destroying her. I couldn't pretend I agreed with her ideas, world domination in short. I was merely the general charged with clearing the path and creating the opportunity. Her eyes moved from the battlefield, the fires had been lit and any remaining alive were screaming in pain.

'Come lover the sun rises and I crave to have you in the darkness.' Slowly she began to walk my eyes following her before my feet. I admired her beauty, all vampire women excelled in looks as was the gift of the night but Maria wore her grace like a crown. Her curly auburn hair framed her face perfectly before cascading down her spine coming to rest at the swell of her behind. The vampire white of her skin and crimson red of her eyes were stock but it was the height of her cheekbones and pout of her soft pink lips that set Maria apart. 'Jasper.' She cooed slipping into the shadows of her room, void of typical emotion my cool body found its place next to hers and violently we made love until the sun was no longer an issue.

That was my life, nights recruiting our army of victims; days spent in the clutch of her bed. Killing the masses and starting again. Soon I failed to see the appeal, couldn't grasp the reasoning. Maria seemed to be losing her interest in me as my scars grew and my anger built. She needed me, this I knew but she no longer wanted me. No longer craved my stone body in her bed; I was just as disposable as the armies. The decision was harder to make then it should have been, but with the help of my dear friend Peter and escape was planned. We'd leave at daybreak, Peter and his love Charlotte Me and what was left of my pride. The sun slowly peaked from behind the crust of the earth threatening to expose us as we darted from dark corner to dark shadow.

Finally free of Maria's hold I felt alive my life was once again my own. Peter, Charlotte and I wandered from town to town, feeding as we pleased killing when we wanted. With every day of our journey Peter and Charlotte became closer, their love blooming in the face of our tortured existence. My jealousy prompted me to leave them at the crest of the Canadian border. Seattle seemed incognito enough for me to blend in, the heat of the depression was suffocating and the need to blend into humanity and make a living seemed impossible for me. I started by working odd jobs, all of them at night I found a niche in the bar life. Working as a bouncer for a small brothel proved to be rewarding financially as well as provided a streamline of food. No one seemed to notice the odd customer disappearing after a drunken visit. Seattle was a hopping town for the night lovers even if the economy was suffering and my contacts grew. Vampires seemed to find something they were missing in Seattle, perhaps it was the taste of the salty air that altered the flavor of the blood but the humans in Seattle seemed to smell better then they had in Texas. I fell into a routine nightly I would be the guardian to the whores of the brothel and daily I would hunt. Rumors of a better life were beginning to circulate, the depression was coming to an end but my mind couldn't picture a better life, a good life. I had only ever known torture and hunger as a vampire and my life before the change was a distant memory I could no longer conjure. I gathered my things, minimal as they were and headed once again in search of something I didn't understand. I moved from place to place hating myself with every life I took. This was a new feeling, a new dislike for what Maria had made me. I was a killer, a monster, I was more then expendable, I should be destroyed. Depression found a home in my heart and I found myself giving up. I wandered uncaring in the daylight as people pointed and screamed. I welcomed the imminent death. It was a cold December night when I wandered unknowingly into a diner in Philadelphia.

'What took you so long?' A sweet chirpy voice sounded out of the silence. I ignored it of course, sitting at the bar and deciding which of the attendants would be my next meal. 'Jasper?' the voice called. The sound of my name caught my attention and I turned to face bright golden eyes and stark white skin. 'Hi, I'm Alice.' She said sticking her small hand into my space. 'I've been waiting for you.'

'I'm sorry?' I said slowly. Racking my brain to remember her lovely face.

'I saw us meeting months ago but I guess you changed your mind too much and delayed everything. Silly boy.' She explained in a songlike manor. Her voice was like listening to angels.

'Who are you?'

'Alice Brandon.' She once again put her hand out to me. I took it this time and shook it slowly. 'Nice to finally meet you.'

'What do you mean you saw me?'

'I have a special gift for seeing things before they happen. Always been a problem.' She rambled. 'Anyhow about four maybe five months ago I saw you. I saw us meeting. We're meant to be together Jasper. I'm supposed to help you.'

'No one can help me.' I sighed.

'I can make the hunger better.' She smiled speaking into my ear as a pace no human could understand. 'I can make the sadness go away.'

'How?'

'It's how it's supposed to be. Fate.'

'I don't believe in Fate.' I snorted.

'You don't have to Jasper, I believe it. I know it. I see the path you were going down and I've seen it change. You need me and here I am.' Her hand brushed through my hair as an easy smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

'And I'm to just trust you?' I said in my military tone.

'You are, and you do. It scares you that I know so much about you already. Jasper Whitlock of Texas. Major in the army, commander of the vampire revolution.' I stare at her in disbelief. 'Close your eyes and take the leap Jasper, I've seen it, this is how it will be.' She took my hand into hers and gazed into my eyes. I felt myself changing; I could feel the warmth of hope pouring into me. The chance of redemption. 'It's okay.' She said gently as she led us into the snow. I think I would have followed her anywhere even then, and to date I have. She gave me the one thing no one else could have, she gave me her love. And in that love I learned to accept what I was, what I had done and the life I had lived. In her love I forgave myself, I began to live and I finally felt whole. I would follow Alice into the darkest piece of hell or the brightest isle of heaven. She is my light, my life and if I still had one, she'd be my heart. I don't feel I deserve everything that she has given me but I would never turn it away. Everyday I exist to serve her, to love her, to be for her.

My Alice.


End file.
